


Watch the way my baby does it

by notallbees



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fandom Bicycle, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Rough Sex, Thor Is a Good Bro, Top Bucky Barnes, Voyeurism, party favor Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hush up, Rogers,” he says, tutting. “You’re not in charge tonight.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve wants it, hard, and Bucky knows just the guy to help give it to him. Literally just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the way my baby does it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenie/gifts).



“D’you want me to fuck your mouth? Or should I watch?”

Steve whines loudly. “Watch,” he gasps, “I want you to see.”

“Fine,” Bucky murmurs, stroking Steve’s hair back off his forehead and kissing him gently. He’s sweating hard; Bucky’s been keeping him on the edge for almost two hours now, letting him get closer and closer each time before pulling him back again. Steve whimpers against his mouth so Bucky lets the kiss linger, sucking on Steve’s bottom lip before finally releasing him.

“Buck,” Steve gasps as Bucky pulls away from him. 

Thor waits patiently behind Steve. He could be asleep sitting up, except for the alert hunger in his eyes. He meets Bucky’s gaze over Steve’s shoulder, and Bucky smirks. “Trouble is, sugar,” he says quietly. “Without somethin’ to keep you quiet, how can I trust you not to go talking back and shooting your big mouth off?”

Right on cue Steve opens his mouth to argue, but Thor grabs him from behind before he can say anything, covering his mouth with one huge hand. Steve speaks anyway, the words muffled, and Bucky shakes his head. “Hush up, Rogers,” he says, tutting. “You’re not in charge tonight.”

Steve’s eyes widen, but he nods slightly, and Bucky reaches out to stroke his hair again. “You need anythin’, sweetheart?”

Steve replies with a muffled sound that definitely means no, and Bucky grins. He leans back in his chair and glances up at Thor. “Over to you, pal.”

Bucky gets an eager surge of anticipation, almost like he’s waiting to get fucked himself. Some people would be jealous, watching their baby get screwed stupid by someone else, but it makes Bucky wild. He’d never be able to watch Steve like this if he were doing the job himself, and watching Steve like this is a gift from God. 

Thor doesn’t bother fingering Steve; he’s had plenty of prep already from Bucky. Instead he rolls Steve onto his back, folds his knees right over to touch his chest, then hauls him into the air by his legs so that he’s practically in a shoulder stand, pressed up against Thor’s body. It’s showing off, no doubt about it, but Bucky wouldn’t come to Thor unless he wanted a _show_. It’s about Steve getting _fucked. up._ and if that means taking Thor’s acrobatics with a pinch of salt, Bucky’s more than happy with that. 

Not to mention, ridiculous as it is, Steve looks stupidly hot balanced like that; ass over tits, getting his hole eaten out while his cock drools down his belly and onto his face. He’s slowly turning bright red, choking out urgent little noises that don’t really mean anything except that there’s still a lot more he can take. The sounds Thor’s making as he sucks and slurps and nuzzles Steve’s hole are literally _disgusting_ and Bucky is _so turned on now_ it’s unreal. He wants to touch himself, even just a little pressure to alleviate the ache of his cock in his underwear, but he doesn't do it. Not yet. 

Steve’s scrabbling at the sheets already, his fingers curled under like claws. He’s moaning, but quiet and choked. Bucky can tell he’s trying to hold it in, only the force of Thor finally fucking into him with two fingers is pushing the sounds out. He’s still licking at Steve’s rim, still with those loose, wet sounds that have to be half the reason Steve’s flushed so red right now. Thor wraps one arm around Steve’s waist to keep their bodies pressed together and replaces his fingers with his thumb, probably for better access to his prostate, and sure enough it only takes fifteen seconds or so before Steve is shuddering and crying out while his dick spits jizz all down his chest and and all over his his pretty face. 

“Ready to get fucked, baby?” Bucky croons, unable to help himself. Steve’s spluttering and gasping through his aftershocks while Thor sets him down on the bed; Bucky thinks Steve might have jizz up his _nose_ , but if he does, he’s not letting it stop him. He rolls back onto his belly without being asked and points his little ass up towards Thor, silently asking to _finally_ get hammered. He must be so desperate after Bucky’s made him wait this long; it’s been days, more than a week in fact, and that’s before Bucky spent all afternoon working him over. 

Thor hauls Steve’s hips up by another six inches and breaches him slow but forcefully. Steve shudders and swears under his breath the whole time, and finally when Thor is sunk in to the balls, Steve opens his eyes and looks right at Bucky.

“Mary mother of God,” Bucky mutters, no longer able to resist the urge to touch himself. He presses his hand over the front of his pants, squeezing his cock hard, and watches Steve’s mouth open hungrily. Bucky smiles a feral smile and meets Thor’s eyes again. “Hey, Thor.”

“Yes, my friend?” Thor says heartily, sounding only a _little_ tested. 

Bucky grins down at Steve. “Looks like _someone’s_ a little greedy to me. I guess you’re gonna have to give him all you got.”

Steve’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t have the time to say a word before Thor grabs hold of his hips and starts ploughing into him. His breath explodes from him in a shattered kind of moan and he slips forward onto his face, smearing his own jizz on the sheets. Thor leans forward and drags him up by his hair, forcing Steve to rear back in a beautiful arch that bares his throat to Bucky. Steve struggles to get a grip on the sheets before finally finding purchase to support himself against the onslaught. Despite the way Steve shudders underneath him, his whole body rippling from each thrust, Bucky gets the idea that Thor could go a lot harder. He gets the idea that Steve could probably take it.

After a few minutes Steve starts to get a little loud again, his heavy desperate breaths becoming more and more vocal. Thor slows his pace and raises an eyebrow at Bucky, who grins and nods. Thor lets go of Steve’s hair and wraps a hand over his mouth again instead. Steve makes a long, low noise of consternation and opens his eyes to look at Bucky. 

“Hey, sugar,” Bucky says, leaning forwards in his chair. “You think you can be quiet for us? Maybe I’ll let you have a treat if you can be good.”

Steve’s eyes flicker to the bulge in Bucky’s pants. Bucky starts laughing. “Yeah, honey, if that’s what you want.” Steve nods quickly, and Bucky makes short work of unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out. “Whadda you think, Thor?”

“A fine weapon, brother.”

Steve snorts and Bucky grins. “Thanks, but not what I meant.” He catches Steve’s eye and holds it. “Does Stevie here get to watch? Suck it maybe? Or maybe he’s just gotta wait until you’re done and then he gets to ride me after.”

Steve lets out a moan that probably could’ve carried clear across two states. 

“I believe he has made his choice,” Thor says thoughtfully, and for a moment all Bucky can think of is how _fucking_ ridiculous it is for them to be having a conversation like this—or any conversation at all—while Thor is grinding his dick deep into Steve’s ass with slow, determined movements. 

Bucky hums. “Mm but should he _get_ it?”

“Please,” Steve gasps, the word muffled through Thor’s fingers. “Please, I’ll be so good, I’ll do whatever you say, Thor—Buck— _please_.”

“A most respectful request,” Thor teases. 

Bucky grins at him. “Sweet as pie when it suits him.” He leans forwards a little more and kisses Steve’s forehead. “How about you let Thor pick you up and fuck you against that wall, hmm? _Then_ , when he’s done with you, I might let you take a rest in my lap. Sound okay to you, honey?”

Steve nods fervently and squeezes his eyes shut. His mouth tightens with displeasure when Thor pulls out of him, but he doesn’t need telling twice to scramble up off the bed and wrap his gorgeous legs around Thor’s hips. Bucky cannot take his fucking eyes off them. He’s got his hand in his underwear now but he’s barely touching himself; his fist just sort of sits there awkwardly while he watches, rapt by the sight of Thor lifting Steve effortlessly and slipping inside him as easy as you like. He didn’t have a good view of it before, but side on he can see everything; Steve’s ass giving reluctantly to the wide stretch of Thor’s dick; the silhouette of his perfect face when he drops his forehead against Thor’s shoulder and chokes back a desperate noise. 

Thor, the fucker, isn't even bracing Steve against the wall. He's just standing there in the middle of the room, feet planned firmly against the floor, and bouncing Steve off his cock like Steve's made of fucking rubber.

“I’m-very impressed, Sergeant,” Thor says, a little shaky. “Our friend is—quite the challenge.”

"Oh yeah," Bucky says, laughing softly. "Why else do you think you've been called in to sub for me? Little shit's too much for one man, even one as strong and handsome as me."

Steve shoots him a dirty look, but for once he keeps his mouth shut. Bucky does reel it back though, because Steve's look is easy to read: say what you like but don't make fun in front of someone else.  
Neither of them gets a lot of time to think about it, because Thor changes his stance and fucks in harder, and Steve suddenly goes tense and shaky like he's been electrocuted. 

"There, oh god, right there," he moans. 

Bucky feels himself flush with the echo of Steve's pleasure, and he can't deny that he can't _wait_ to pull Steve into his lap, floppy and easy as a rag doll, and give it to him however he likes. 

Thor is something to see as well. It's almost like watching him in battle, being constantly floored by the superhuman way that he fights—which is saying something after you've seen Steve throwing punches. And the thing is, Bucky is well aware how much Steve weighs, and it's _a lot_ , but from the way Thor is holding him up and drilling into him, he might as well weigh no more than a pillow. 

Steve's breath is coming out in tortured little whines and he's clinging so tight to Thor's shoulders that Bucky would be worried about him inflicting permanent damage if it were anyone else. 

"He's close, Thor."

Thor grins over his shoulder at Bucky, but there's an edge of agony in his face that's gorgeous to see. "Shall I allow him to come again?"

Bucky glances up at Steve. "Whadda you think, baby?"

Steve gasps. "Please, _please_."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Bucky says, shaking his head. "Thor, you finish when you want to buddy, but Steve is gonna wait for me."

"Christ, Bucky," Steve whines. He might sound annoyed if he weren't so fucked out, but as it is he just sounds loose and needy. Bucky's practically drooling at the thought of getting Steve on his dick. 

"I would not deny you your pleasure, my friend," Thor says calmly to Bucky, before adjusting his grip on Steve's hips and slamming into him. Steve _howls_ , but Thor's not fucking him to get him off. He's fucking in quick and shallow, enough to take his own pleasure while denying Steve the stimulation he's fucking gagging for right now. Steve, meanwhile, is clinging on for dear life. Bucky can only watch in fascination, mesmerized by the sheer power in Thor's straining arms and legs; the way Steve's body ripples with each impact, his knees bent up almost to his ears; his knuckles white where he's grabbing at Thor's hair.

Thor doesn't say anything but Bucky can see the moment that he starts to come; he lifts Steve up and drives into him hard and slow several times, making Steve gasp and writhe with pleasure and pain. After a half dozen thrusts Thor drives deep into him and stays there, shuddering, his hands bruisingly tight on Steve's flesh. 

Bucky has to grab his own dick to stop himself from coming in his pants at the sight of them.

After a minute or so, Thor lifts his head from Steve's shoulder and glances at Bucky. He raises an eyebrow, and Bucky grins and obligingly moves to the bed, slipping out of his pants as he goes. Ignoring a quiet protest from Steve, Thor walks him over to the bed and gently sets him down in Bucky's lap. 

"Hey there, kitten," Bucky murmurs, cradling Steve against him. 

"Buck," Steve moans, seeking out his mouth for a kiss. It's messy and urgent; Steve tastes of Thor, and his mouth and chin are warm and raw from the burn of Thor's beard. 

"Ain't you gonna say thank you?" Bucky murmurs, peeling Steve away from him a little.

Steve turns to look at Thor, pulling on some sweatpants. "That was amazing," he says thickly. "Thank you, so fucking much, I can't—"

Thor strides over and catches Steve's face between his palms, bending to kiss him sweetly. Steve's thighs clamp around Bucky's hips and he grinds down against his dick. 

"It was my pleasure," Thor says quietly, releasing him. Steve, the little shit, honest to god whimpers.  
"Hey now," Bucky says sternly, slapping Steve's ass with his left hand. "Eyes on me, baby. You're all mine again now, and we ain't through here."

Steve drags his eyes back to Bucky's face and surges forward to kiss him. He starts to rock in Bucky's lap without even waiting for encouragement, so Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's chest and gives him the smooch he's after. Kissing Steve is always gorgeous; when he's tense and angry and it's more like fighting; when he's half asleep in the morning and his breath stinks; when he's tired and fucked out and he can barely move but he can just about swipe his tongue lazily against Bucky's. 

Right now is something in the middle of the first and the last one, and Bucky's hardly surprised when Steve reaches down between them and grabs Bucky's dick. His brow creases in determination as he gets himself in the right position and starts to push down. There’s barely any resistance, and Bucky’s reminded of screwing girls after long hours of dancing and fumbling at each other through their clothes, the way she’d be so wet and ready by the time they got down to business that he’d slip right into the blood hot paradise between her thighs without even trying. 

"Christ, Steve," Bucky moans, clutching him tighter. Steve makes a choking sound and tucks his face against Bucky's neck. "There, baby," Bucky murmurs when Steve takes him in as easy as sucking on a lollipop. He's so loose and wet, Bucky wants to write songs about it, or cry, but he won't because Thor is still here, watching them from the armchair. Bucky cradles the back of Steve's head and kisses his temple. "I've got you, honey, you're doing so good, you're so good for me."

"It's so good, Bucky," Steve echoes. "You feel so _good_."

Bucky rolls his eyes fondly. "Yeah," he murmurs. "You good to go, or you want me to do the heavy lifting here?"

Steve huffs against his neck. "I can do it, jeez."

"I know, I know," Bucky says gently, stroking through his hair. "I ain't asking if you're _capable_ , I'm asking if you wanna be taken care of."

"Oh," Steve says softly, melting against him. " _Yeah_."

Bucky grins. "Yeah, I might've known."

It takes a little careful maneuvering, but he manages to roll over without taking his dick out of Steve, getting him settled on his back instead. Steve looks so fucking gorgeous on his back. Bucky has to take a minute. Steve fastens his legs tight around Bucky's waist and nuzzles up for a kiss again. It's a lot, even for Steve; he likes to kiss, sure, but at this point he's usually more keen on getting dicked as hard and as fast as possible. Bucky can't deny he's enjoying it. Steve doesn't let himself be affectionate as much as Bucky would like, but they're getting there piece by piece, and he knows to appreciate it when Steve's willing to give it.

"That was some sight to see," Bucky murmurs, kissing along Steve's cheekbone at the same time as he starts to rock into him. He doesn't give it to him hard, Steve's had plenty of that tonight already, and now Bucky wants to bring him down easy. It's still plenty to get Steve moaning like his life depends on it. 

"You liked that," Steve says, curling his fingers into Bucky's hair. 

Bucky grins and nods. "You bet I did, kiddo. Nothing like watching a pro at work."

Steve snorts. "You'd better be referring to me." 

"Fine, two pros."

"Asshole," Steve mutters, giggling. 

Bucky murmurs his assent and bends to kiss Steve's throat. Stubble grazes his mouth, makes him smile. He wants to laugh too, and he still kinda feels like he might cry; sometimes it’s hard to tell how he feels around Steve, and sometimes it’s both. Bucky cries a lot nowadays, and he’s working on Steve. 

“God, baby, you’re a miracle,” he whispers into the crook of Steve’s neck, where it’s just for them. “I want you so damn much, you fuckin’ asshole, why’d you have to do this to me, huh?”

Steve clings on tighter. “Buck,” he gasps loosely, in time with Bucky’s thrusts. “Buck, Buck, Buck—” His hands go to Bucky’s ass, urging him to drive in harder with each push, though he stubbornly keeps at the same slow rhythm. 

It occurs to Bucky that this must be boring as hell to watch, and he wonders if Thor is even still there, but he doesn’t wanna take his attention from Steve even for a second to turn and look. 

“I—I wanna come, Bucky,” Steve whines in his ear after a few, torturously perfect minutes of agonizing slowfucking. “I wanna come with _you_.” Bucky lets out an embarrassing whimper and bites into the side of Steve’s neck. “Oh _god_ ,” Steve moans. “Bucky come _on_.”

“Count down with me then, sugar,” Bucky whispers, moving up to look him in the eye.

Steve gazes back at him, dazed but clear eyed. He nods and slips his hand between them, letting out soft _oh_ when he gets his fingers around his dick. 

Bucky ups his pace a little. “Twenty,” he says gently, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

Steve grins. “Nineteen.”

“Eighteen.”

Steve digs his heels into Bucky’s ass. “Seventeen.”

“Sixteen,” Bucky says, reaching up to grab Steve’s hair and tilt his head back.

“Ah—fifteen!”

“Fourteen.”

“Thirteen.”

“Twelve.”

Steve moans. “E—eleven, oh _fuckBucky_.”

“Fuck it, one,” Bucky gasps, shuddering as his orgasm pushes through him and Steve’s ass gets impossibly tight around his dick, squeezing and squeezing, and his arm is around Bucky’s neck holding him so tight.

"I love you, Buck," Steve pants, the cheesy son of a bitch. "Thank you, I love you."

Bucky laughs weakly. "I know, sugar, I know." He glances over his shoulder, but the armchair is empty. Thor’s already gone. Bucky makes a mental note to buy him a beer, or an entire fucking hog roast, or whatever it is you buy ancient Nordic deities to say thanks for screwing your boyfriend senseless right in front of you. 

“All alone,” Steve purrs, wriggling underneath him a little. "Anything you wanna say to me?”

"You little shit," Bucky says breathlessly, and finds himself smiling. He cups Steve’s face between his hands and kisses him. "Of course I love you, you stupid jerk."

Steve grins and kisses him back. “We gotta work on your pillow talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I AM ON TUMBLR](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> you can also [REBLOG THIS FIC](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/post/125703340000/watch-the-way-my-baby-does-it-notallbees) on tumblr :3


End file.
